


i'll make a man out of you

by mjscorner



Series: broskepol's prompts [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Domestic Fluff, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Mentioned Ben Parker, Mentioned May Parker (Spider-Man), Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker is a Mess, Precious Peter Parker, Sad and Happy, Some Humor, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark is Good With Kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25118863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mjscorner/pseuds/mjscorner
Summary: “What’s that on your lip?”Peter immediately felt the terrible feeling of his ears going red as Tony flipped his glasses back on and leaned forward, brushing his thumb across Peter’s lip in an attempt to remove the mysterious object.“No, wait, Mister Stark-”“Hang on. I’ve almost got it.”Tony licked his thumb in typical Dad-fashion and rubbed on Peter’s lip again, brow furrowed.“Ew-gross! Stop, Mister Stark! It’s not gonna come off!”Tony did a double-take and could only blink when it finally hit him.“Is that...?”A sigh. Peter’s shoulders slumped and he groaned, hopping off of the workbench.“...a mustache.”
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: broskepol's prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1819474
Comments: 16
Kudos: 231





	i'll make a man out of you

**Author's Note:**

> this is the shortest thing i've ever written in my life  
> prompt from @broskepol on tumblr :)

“Hey, Mister Stark! ‘M here!”

“In the lab, Petey. Dinner is on its way.”

Peter breathed a relieved “yes” and pumped a fist in the air as he made his way to the compound lab, a pep in his step that only ever overcame him on his afternoons with Tony.

Peter entered the lab and slung his backpack over his stool as if it were a habit. Tony perked his head up from his desk, his glasses resting on the tip of his nose as he locked eyes with his kid.

“Hey, kiddo. How was school?”

“Same old, same old,” Peter shrugged, slipping his Academic Decathlon blazer off of his shoulders and draping it over the stool. He hopped over the workbench and let his legs dangle off the side, squinting his eyes as he watched Tony work. “Whatcha doin’?”

“Just making some tweaks.” Tony leaned to his right and tapped the holographic screen a few times, reading the information displayed on it diligently. “I, uh...played back some of your footage. Seems like Karen likes to divert to Instant Kill mode more than I would like her too. I’m just making sure she knows what her options are before she plans any funerals.”

“That...would be great.”

Tony’s lip quirked in a smile and he swiped the hologram out of sight, flipping his glasses off of his nose and staring up fondly at his kid. Peter grinned back, kicking his legs lightly against the workbench.

“But, you know, that’s not important. I want to hear about school, and I want you to include every de-”

Tony stopped himself, eyes narrowing. Peter blinked, sparing a glance behind him to make sure it was _him_ Tony was looking at.

“...Mister Stark? What’s wrong?”

“What’s that on your lip?”

Peter immediately felt the terrible feeling of his ears going red as Tony flipped his glasses back on and leaned forward, brushing his thumb across Peter’s lip in an attempt to remove the mysterious object.

“No, wait, Mister Stark-”

“Hang on. I’ve almost got it.”

Tony licked his thumb in typical Dad-fashion and rubbed on Peter’s lip again, brow furrowed.

“Ew- _gross_! Stop, Mister Stark! It’s not gonna come off!”

Tony did a double-take and could only blink when it finally hit him.

“Is that...?”

A sigh. Peter’s shoulders slumped and he groaned, hopping off of the workbench.

“...a mustache.”

The little mumble was full of so much embarrassment and shame that Tony found his brain short-circuiting, his chest suddenly overwhelmed with too many different emotions to distinguish.

First and foremost was horror, of course. And with horror came a complex realization laced with grief that _holy shit, he’s growing mustaches? He’s a baby._

And Jesus _Christ_ , this was the same kid he had gifted protocols including but not limited to “Baby Monitor Protocol,” “Training Wheels Protocol,” “Baby-Proof Protocol,” and “Spider-Baby Protocol.”

...And he had the audacity to grow a _mustache_?

Then there was the pity. The skittish, sheltered kid before him was one that had lost more than any kid his age would deem fair, the most notable losses being his fathers.

Richard and Ben Parker.

If Peter’s father were alive, Peter would’ve probably learned to shave before now. If Ben were there, Peter probably would’ve gawked at his uncle as he shaved in the bathroom mirror, probably would’ve even taken notes knowing the kid.

Tony swallowed around the uncomfortable lump in his throat when it dawned on him that this fell on his shoulders now.

This was so much more than a little bit of barely noticeable peach fuzz on Peter’s lip, so much more than an awkward, embarrassing nod to Peter going through the horrible process that is puberty.

It was growing up. It was navigating life without your parent. It was independence.

Tony wouldn’t let it go on for a second longer.

“I-It didn’t happen on purpose.”

“Kid-”

“I’ve been meaning to try shaving it off, but I don’t know how, and every time I try I end up nicking the razor on my lip and then I stay up waiting for it to heal so that I don’t look like a complete _idiot_ the next day and, on the one hand, you actually pull off your mustache, but on the other hand I just look like a _freak_ and-”

“Alright, hey-”

“-Flash already nags me enough as it is and now I have to hide my face in my hands all the time-”

“Peter.”

Peter stopped and hung his head as Tony placed two firm hands on Peter’s shoulders, squeezing them reassuringly. He smiled down at his kid in amusement, lifting Peter’s chin with his hand to elicit eye contact.

Tony had to summon all of his strength not to bark out a laugh.

“I’m assuming May wasn’t much help, huh?”

“I’ve never seen so much blood on my face. And I’m Spider-Man.”

Tony snorted before turning Peter toward the lab door and pulling him into a side hug as they walked, clapping his arm repeatedly. Peter breathed a laugh out of his nose and walked with him, out of the doors and to his living quarters.

“Shave first. Then food.”

“Yeah,” Peter chuckled. “Sounds good.”

Tony nodded, placed a kiss on Peter’s head, and found himself unable to wipe his stupid grin off of his face, even after he had to watch Peter cut his face nearly ten times in ways Tony didn’t even know were possible.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me @mjscornerr on tumblr!


End file.
